lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Bram
| Last= | Count=7 | Death=2007 (Day 5) | DeathEp= | DeathReason=Impaled by a piece of wood by MIB | Actor=Brad William Henke | S5No=False | S5Ep=Character appearances#Bram | S6Ep=Character appearances#Bram }} Bram was a member of a team that worked for or with Jacob. He abducted Miles shortly before the departure of the Kahana, and offered him an alternative to joining Widmore's team. He directly opposed Widmore and had interests in the Island, claiming that he was on "the winning side" of the war. He was also a passenger aboard Ajira Airways Flight 316 and a survivor of the crash on the Hydra Island. Bram, along with Ilana Verdansky, indicated that he was on the island to protect Jacob. However, upon discovering Jacob had been killed, he attacked the man claiming to be John Locke, who then revealed himself to be the Monster and killed Bram. Before the Island 2004 }} Bram's earliest chronological appearance is prior to the departure of the Kahana, when he and several others abducted Miles off the street outside of a taco stand. While in the van, Bram attempted to convince Miles not to go with the science team to the Island. When Miles failed to answer the question, "What lies in the shadow of the statue?", Bram said that he was not yet ready to go to the Island. Bram instead offered Miles a chance to come with them and discover answers about many things, including what happened to his father. Miles, however, demanded $3.2 million, twice the amount offered by Widmore. Bram refused to pay him, dumped Miles from the van and told him he was on the wrong side. When asked which side he was on, Bram replied that he was on the side that was "gonna win." Flight 316 Bram was one of the passengers of Ajira Airways Flight 316, which crashed onto Hydra Island. Bram was most likely aware of 316 either through Jacob or Ilana; presumably, he was aware the plane would land on The Island and was onboard to protect Jacob. Given Bram's knowledge of the Island, it is likely he knew who Ben, Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Sayid were, as well as being aware that Locke's body was aboard. On the Island 2007 (Season 5) }} After surviving the initial crash of Flight 316 onto the Hydra Island, Bram listened on the beach near the crash site while Frank and Caesar debated on what the survivors should do. Soon after this, Bram and Ilana worked on transporting the Ajira Crate, which they had found in the cargo hold containing the body of John Locke. When questioned by Ben on what the contents of the crate were, Ilana responded that the crate's contents were "just some stuff we need to get moved," and Bram politely declined Ben's offer to help. The next morning, Frank returned to the Hydra Island on the outrigger canoe. Ilana and Bram, still working on the Ajira crate, suddenly held Frank at gunpoint and asked him what lay in the shadow of the statue, a question that Frank did not know the answer to. Ilana promptly knocked Frank unconscious with the butt of her gun, informing Bram that "it was time," and instructing him to get the rest of their people and to tie Frank up, as he would be accompanying them. }} Using Frank's outrigger, Bram, Ilana, and three other survivors of Flight 316 paddled to the main Island. Upon arrival on the Island, Bram and Ilana discussed the still-unconscious Frank, who Bram did not think they should have brought with them. Ilana, however, told Bram that Frank was possibly a "candidate." Bram then realized that the nearby Frank was actually conscious and eavesdropping upon them. Frank asked Bram and Ilana who they were, and Bram replied that they were Frank's "friends." When asked by Frank what was in the Ajira crate that they were carrying, Bram and Ilana opened the crate and revealed that Locke's body was inside, visibly shocking Frank. }} Bram, Frank, and the three other survivors followed Ilana into the jungle. Bram attempted to convince Frank that they were "the good guys," but Frank was skeptical if Bram was telling the truth. The group soon arrived at Jacob's cabin, Ilana ventured inside and discovered that it was abandoned. She informed the rest of the group that Jacob had not been inside the cabin for a long time, and showed Bram the woven illustration of the statue of Taweret, a location that Bram seemed familiar with. After setting the cabin afire, Bram and the group and began their journey to the statue, still carrying the crate. They arrived at the statue that night. Their arrival startled the others, who began to react with hostility until Ilana asked for "Richardus," at which point Richard Alpert stepped forward, correctly answering the question "what lies in the shadow of the statue (the correct answer being the Latin phrase "Ille qui nos omnes servabit", which can be translated to "he who will save us all"). Bram then overturned the Ajira crate, revealing to Richard that the contents were Locke's body, whom they claimed to have found in the cargo hold of Flight 316, leaving Sun to question who was inside the statue with Ben. 2007 (Season 6) }} Afterwards, Bram, Ilana, and Richard argued over what to do about Locke's body. Bram eventually lost his cool and demanded Ben bring him into the statue with some of his men. Upon encountering the Locke impostor, Bram asked where Jacob was, and was taunted by the impostor. The impostor revealed he had killed Jacob, and Bram ordered his men to open fire. Bram's bullets were useless, and the man went behind a pillar. Soon the characteristic sounds of the smoke monster were heard and it emerged into the chamber. Bram's men were violently killed by the Monster while Bram created a circle of ash around himself. The ash protected him from a direct attack by the Monster. However, the Monster instead brought a chunk of the ceiling down on Bram, knocking him out of the ash circle. The Monster then hurled Bram through Jacob's loom, impaling him on a piece of wood. Trivia * Bram's name did not appear in dialogue in "Namaste" and the final broadcast edit of the episode did not include any speaking lines for him. Nonetheless, he was credited as "Bram". * The casting call described him as "Brian, any ethnicity, late 20s to mid-30s. Smart, charismatic and clever with the ability to be physically imposing. He is wise beyond his years. Capable of genuine charm, he is also the first person you'd want to help you out of any serious jams."''http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2009/01/episode-512-casting-call.html * Bram is one of the eight recurring characters whose last names we don't know, the other seven being Omar, Phil, Zack, Emma, Jason, Neil and Zoe. * Abraham "Bram" Stoker is the author of ''Dracula, one of the most famous "undead" characters in literature. Stoker also wrote The Lair of the White Worm and The Jewel of Seven Stars. The first is about an ancient serpent living under an English manor, leading its inhabitants to the occult. The latter is about an attempt to reanimate an Egyptian mummy. ** Bram is impaled by wood, which is a method for killing a vampire. * Of the main characters; Bram has met Ilana, Richard, Frank, Ben, Sun and Miles. He has also met the Man in Black manifested as Locke and has seen his body (and carried it around in a crate for several days). ** Bram was on the same flight as Jack, Kate, Hurley and Sayid; however, he never spoke to them. Unanswered questions References ar:برام he:בראם fr:Bram de:Bram es:Bram it:Bram pl:Bram pt:Bram ru:Брам Category:Ajira Airways Flight 316 Crew and Passengers Category:Miles' flashback characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Season 5 characters‎ Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:The Man in Black's victims Category:Supporting Characters